Only Hope
by Yumi1
Summary: Oops I swore* once. Well this is a songfic of Momo's feelings pertaining to Kairi and Toji at times.


{A/N: And here was silly Yumi thinking that she must be the only Peach Girl fan who liked Kairi better than Toji x_X;; Of course Peach Girl doesn't belong to me! Much as I like the name Miwa, my name is Yumi, 'member? XD The lyrics are from Mandy Moore's song Only Hope from the movie A Walk to Remember! I don't own Only Hope or A Walk to Remember either! XD But I do own Mandy Moore XD Yea right. For any thickheads: YUMI DOES _NOT_ OWN MANDY MOORE!!}  
  
  
  
There's the song that's inside  
  
of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
Kairi stared at his hands. How much he'd love to tell Momo how he felt for her! He laughed bitterly. Many times he had started to tell her, usually he'd start by doing something so sweet that even Momo couldn't deny that he cared for her.  
  
I'm awake in the end And it's cold.  
  
But then, he'd do or say something that she considered perverted or such and break the mounting tension. I don't have the balls, he thought ruefully.  
  
But you sing to me Over and over again  
  
At least Momo did not brush him away. When he helped, she gratefully accepted his help. If she didn't accept it so simply and at face value. Kairi doubted he'd have a purpose in life. Ever since he had seen Momo at the beach, he had been in her debt. No, not for the lifesaving kiss that he had once thought he had been in debt for. For the beauty and the hope she gave him.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and Pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now You're my only hope  
  
Kairi laughed again. "Momo. so many times you've _almost_ realized how deep my feelings are for you! I've seen it in your eyes, the realization but then, something happens and you brush the facts away, unconsciously refusing to believe it. Why? Is my love that repulsive?"  
  
Sing to me the song Of the stars Of your galaxy Dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me Over and over again  
  
Momo stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Toji. "What is wrong with you!? I thought that you, of ALL people, would understand that I'm not some beach bunny!" Toji glared back, "Well, I guess you are, afterall! That old man acted like he _knew_ you, Momo! How do you explain that?!" "I wouldn't know! Because I for one do NOT let myself be hit on by dirty old men! Why didn't you protect me from him? Don't you know that I am not like that?" "Wha-! Like that precious Kairi of yours, eh?! Protect like he did! Why don't you just go have him protect you . forever!" "Do you mean that.? Are we breaking up then?" "We aren't breaking up, Momo. I AM DUMPING YOU.. Little slut," with those two last words Toji hurt something in Momo that no one else ever could.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray  
  
Momo sobbed alone in her room. Why did those two hateful words repeat themselves. she wasn't a little slut! She wasn't! She needed incredibly badly to hear that she wasn't. Which left one person now that Toji.. Toji. hated her.  
  
To be only yours I know now You're my only hope  
  
"Hello?" "Kairi? Hi. it's me, Momo." "Momo, you ought to know I can recognize your voice. What's up though? Your voice actually sounds kind of weird. Got a cold? I have a _great_ chicken noodle soup recipe, if ya know what I mean.." "Kairi-!! Actually, it's just. I. Kairi." "Wha?" "Am I a slut?" "Wahahaha! Momo Adachi a slut?! Are you joking! You didn't get your first kiss until me, remember? How can someone so pure like you be a slut?! Silly Momo!" At that Momo smiled through her tears. "But why do you ask that, Momo?" "Kairi. you're the only one who has always believed that I am not some skank. you know?" "Momo, you know that your darling Toji has always had the utmost faith in you too. He always will too." "Oh God!" "What what is it?!"  
  
I give you my destiny I am giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am At the tops of my lungs  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kairi was still comforting and consoling Momo's broken heart. "I don't understand. I gave him my heart for his keeping. I trusted him with my feelings! Why.?"  
  
I am giving it back So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now You're my only hope  
  
  
  
"Kairi, I am so glad that I have a friend like you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Let's always be friends!" Momo declared as she hung up. Kairi froze and then smiled bitterly at the irony.  
  
~Owari Nasai~  
  
{A/N: Yes. the characters are more than a bit OOC I know. XD Sorry about that.. hope you liked it anyway! Oh that reminds me. I know I didn't explain the breakup very well but there is a reasoning. OK- Sae had a hobo look at Momo's picture and pretend like he knows her and sleeps with her when he sees Momo with Toji. So that obviously serves to convince Toji that Momo is nothing but a slut after all. Damn that sneaky ole Sae! :clenches fists: Oh well, I have only been reading the American manga so I'm only up to book 4 x_X Hopefully Momo and Kairi _do_ get together by the end. ^.^ ~Yumi~} 


End file.
